Victorious: Beauty & the Beast
by babyd0ll.MK
Summary: Once upon a time... there was a prince name Beck (the Beast) and the Beauty (Tori) who were strangers then acquaintances and along their journey they fell in love but, will it be enough? who can ever love a beast? (Bori4ever) pls be patient since it takes me awhile to continue and update the next chapters and all :)
1. Introduction (Prologue)

**Summary: this story is based on Beauty & the Beast only the difference is Victorious version with Icarly as their guest stars in this story. I have Beck as the Beast, Tori as Belle, Trina as Maurice and Danny as Gaston. I hope you can enjoy our writing together ^_^ don't forget to read and review ! =]]**

**_Main Characters_**

_Tori Vega as Belle_

_Trina Vega as Maurice (crazy loon-instead of Tori's father it's her sister Trina)_

_Beck Oliver as the Beast_

_Cat Valentine-Oliver as Beck's younger sister in a portrait [in Beck's room private sacred place]_

_Mamaw as Mrs. Potts (Robbie's grandmother)_

_Robbie Shapiro as Chip_

_Jade West as the mistress (who turned Beck into a beast)_

_Andre Harris as Lumiere_

_Sam Puckett as Cadsworth except she's a girl  
_

_Carly Shay as wardrobe (inside Tori's room (east wing)_

_Griffin as the closet inside Beck's room (west wing)_

_Spencer Shay as the cook, artist, and friend of Beck (who helps him out when he could)_

_Freddie Benson as a portrait of himself (Beck's friend)_

_Gibby as the hair stylist_

_Danny as Gaston_

**If anyone has any questions please let me know and please be patient and hope for the best**


	2. Chapter I: Once Upon a Time

**Ch. I: Once Upon a Time…**

Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young prince called Beckett Oliver but, people call him Beck for short lived in an enchanted castle with servants who follows his every whim. He had parents who loved him dearly that they decided to have another baby which turned to be a baby girl name Caterina Valentine Oliver by calling her Cat for short since their mother wanted a baby girl since she can remember but, unfortunately when he was about 10 and Cat was about 5 they died from a sudden illness that left him by himself taking care of his sister under their loyal butler and friend Spencer who raised them along with his kid sister Carly and friends. Although Beck and Cat have everything their heart desired. Beck was spoiled, selfish and unkind towards others except with his little sister who he loved very dearly where she's the only person who managed to calm him down despite his fury temper to soften him a bit.

Then on Christmas Eve on his eleventh year, an old woman appeared at his castle door.

"Will someone get that!" Beck yelled at the servants which they busy preparing Christmas for their master and everyone in the castle.

"Hello anyone going to get that," Beck yelled again leaving them to busy themselves where he cursed under his breath and walked to the front door on who would interrupt him at this hour.

"What do you want!?" yelled Beck, throwing opening the door.

Standing in the bitter cold was an ugly old woman.

"Please sir, may I have a place to stay for the night," said the woman, holding out a single rose to him. "I don't have much but, I can give you this single rose in return,"

Beck was repulsed by her haggard appearance Beck sneered at the gift and turned away from the old woman. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearance for beauty is found deep within. And when he dismissed her once more, the old woman ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress called Jade.

" A rose? Really you have to be kidding me," sneered Beck, "That's not even enough to stay in the garden's shed for the night, Good-bye," he added.

"Do not be deceived by appearances, young man," said the old hag, again holding the rose to him "For beauty is found within the eyes of the beholder,"

"I don't see any beauty here," Beck jeered, turning back to the warmth from the other room "Now Begone with You! I have a feast to get back too!" with Beck last comment, the Hag raised her want and began to change. Her short grey hair became long and golden. Her face became youthful and her body became that again of what she was truly was. Within a second the most beautiful woman stood before him leaving him to jump and startled from her sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry," said Beck, kneeling at her feet, "I meant no harm miss,"

"No harm," said the enchantress, looking down at him with cold blue-green eyes. "You'd rather have an ugly, old woman die in this cold night on your front door step, then allow her to enter where you're celebrating this Christmas Eve. You have no love anywhere especially with your sister Caterina who was close to you where you selfishly told her she couldn't leave you where she could follow her dreams but, being the lovely sister she is she stayed with you for your sake because she loves her big brother. For that you and everyone here will pay.

"Please," said Beck, pleading with her again "Please don't hurt my sister or anyone in the castle it's my fault, have mercy please,"

"It's too late Beck this is your punishment," said Jade the enchantress, sadly and with a flick of her wand Beck transformed.

He grew horns and his legs became longer. His muscles became more, so and after an excruciating minute, the spell ended. But when Beck looked in the mirror, instead of his face there was the face of a monster.

He broke the mirror and turned back to Jade the enchantress.

"Here," she said, handing him the rose "Take care of that rose. For it too is enchanted. It will bloom until your twenty-first year. If you find true love by then and she loves you back, by the time the last petal falls, then the spell will be broken. But if you do not, you are doomed to remain a beast forever. And also take this," a small mirror appeared into thin air above him, Beck grabbed it "It will help you find your true love,"

With that final word, she disappeared.

The rose she has offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom for many years to come. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the last petal fell then the spell would be broken. If not… he would be doomed to remain a Beast for all eternity.

As the years passed on, he fell into despair, agony and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a Beast…

**~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

**So what do you think of the introduction? Like it? Love it? Let me know what you think. Don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
